


The Knight and The Princess - Catherine x Petra

by Zanzalara



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzalara/pseuds/Zanzalara
Summary: What starts off as a simple training session for Petra quickly escalates in to so much more.
Relationships: Catherine/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Knight and The Princess - Catherine x Petra

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like to see this continued!

Anybody who was familiar with Petra Macneary knew that it was not unusual to find her spending time in the training grounds, however even for one with a work rate as high as hers, she had been spending a lot more time there than usual lately.

The hour was late, and the place was almost empty, save for Catherine putting away some equipment she had been using. Petra had hardly even noticed her presence, and the two had been training alone.

Catherine made her way towards the door, but stopped in her tracks, turning to the princess of Brigid, before making her way over to the corner of the room, and watching her. Students rarely caught the attention of the Knight, but those that were talented with a blade always piqued her interest, and Petra more than fit that description, as calling her a prodigy would perhaps be an understatement. Not only that, but her new professor, the young mercenary, seemed to be bringing out the best in her talents, and her development was coming on exceptionally.

The way that Petra moved around the target dummy she was striking captivated Catherine. The two had distinctly different fighting styles, that was undeniable, but that didn't stop the wielder of Thunderbrand from recognizing that what Petra was capable of was beyond impressive. Her precision was pinpoint, every blow landing exactly where it was intended, not a fraction of a millimetre away, and that was made all the more astounding by the speed of which they were being fired out. There weren't many times when a student could get the best of Catherine in any regard, but she had to admit that Petra could fire out three or four good clean strikes in the time it took her to hit once. Furthermore, Catherine had arrived at the training grounds around two hours ago, and Petra had been here long before her, it was a miracle she was still able to perform at all after going at it for so long, let alone to such a high standard. 

Training with students was not something that Catherine usually troubled herself with. She would work with the knights, or her own understudies who were learning from her, but most of the students were too raw or unpolished for her to find it worth her time. Even those that did display exceptional talent often came with an attitude problem that was too much of a hassle to work around. This, however, was going to be an exception. She could not pass this opportunity up.

"Hey." said Catherine, approaching the young fighter. "Spar with me."

"Oh, I was not realising you are still here!" Petra replied, startled. "You are wanting me to train with you? But you do not usually spar with the students?"

"Yeah, well, you aren't a usual student. Most of the knights here have worse technique than you, and that's not something I say lightly." Catherine retorted. She wasn't lying, either. Petra was showing abilities far beyond what most were capable of.

"If you are sure." Petra responded, trying to hide her excitement at being able to spar with one as strong as Catherine. 

The young princess had only had the pleasure of seeing her in action once, during the quashing of Lord Lonato's rebellion. She relished the opportunity to even see her fight again, let alone to train with her.

Before long, the two were ready to begin their session. At first glance, the fight hardly seemed fair, the experienced knight donning full plate armour, whilst the students attire was made up of leather, however Petra knew that the lighter protection would allow her to move with greater speed, and avoid most attacks that came at her. After all, you don't need armour if nothing hits you to begin with.

"You ready?" Asked Catherine, receiving a quick nod in response. "Good, lets go!"

No sooner had she said it than Petra began her charge, quickly closing the distance between to two. Catherine was much taller, and able to wield a much bigger blade, and so the student needed to overcome the reach advantage with no time to lose.

Catherine recognised this, and was impressed with how quickly her opponent had assessed the situation. Lunging with a blow to try to catch the student, Petra deftly dodged the strike, and retaliated with two quick hits of her own, the sound of the wooden training sword echoing off of the knights armour as she was struck in the shoulder and the stomach.

A quick smile began to shine over Petra's face, but this was quickly extinguished as Catherine swung her elbow into the jaw of the young princess, sending her the floor face first. A twinge of guilt flashed over Catherine. Perhaps that was a little much.

"Fuck. Sorry! I got caught up in the moment, are you alright?" Catherine exclaimed.

Unfortunately for her, she had underestimated her opposition, as Petra quickly rolled over, stuck the tip of her training sword under the knights chin, and leapt to her feet.

"If I am understanding correctly, would this mean I am winning?" Inquired the Black Eagles student.

Catherine could do nothing but smile. Not only was her opponent a master of her weapon and technique, but for somebody so inexperienced she had a great mind for combat.

"Yep, seems that way. Lets go again." Said the knight, as the two reset and re-engaged their fight.

The sparring continued for around an hour, with both fighters getting the best of each other regularly. It was fair to say that usually this would have been a dent in Catherine's pride, finding an equal partner in a student, but something about the way Petra fought left no sour taste in her mouth.

"Okay, let's wrap this up for now." Said the knight, trying her best to supress how much fun she was having.

"Thank you for practicing with me." Petra said, wiping away a small trail of blood that was pouring from the corner of her mouth. "Your skill is most wonderful."

"You're not too bad yourself." Catherine responded, before adding "Most of the knights here can't give me a fight like that. I'm impressed." 

Petra let a smile beam over her face. Praise from one as strong as her filled her with pride.

"May we be doing this again?" She inquired.

"Sure, I don't see why not, seems beneficial for both of us." Catherine replied, secretly hoping that next time would come soon. 

Petra smiled, and began to make her way towards the door, as Catherine felt the sudden urge to say... anything. 

"Wait!" She yelled, causing the student to stop and turn to face her. "Let me give you a look over, you took some nasty blows there, don't want anything serious to have landed."

It was a weak excuse, but it was the best the knight could come up with on the spot. 

"I have gratitude for your offer, but I feel fine..." Petra began to say, before adding "but I am sure you are knowing what is best. Will you be checking here?"

Catherine could feel her heart start to race.

"No, that probably isn't a good idea. Isn't your dormitory close? Would we be able to go there?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, we can be going there. Come, I will be leading the way." Petra responded, before heading towards the door.

Catherine had no idea what she was doing, she just wanted to spend more time with the young princess, and could feel he stomach jumping inside of her. Following her out of the training grounds, they quickly arrived at Petra's room in the dormitory.

"Please, be making yourself in comfort. You are not needing to wear your armour in here." Petra said welcomingly, as she removed her own armour, revealing her officers academy uniform underneath. 

Truthfully, Catherine was so used to wearing her plate mail that she forgot she even had it on. She quickly removed her armour as requested, and left it in a neat pile in the corner of the room, leaving her in her regular clothes, something which most students probably hadn't seen. 

"So what was it you were wanting to be checking?" Petra inquired, as Catherine almost forgot the premise on which she was here.

"Oh, right! You took some big hits during our training, I just want to make sure there isn't more damage than you think, those training swords can leave some nasty marks." Catherine answered.

Honestly, this was true, and Petra didn't need any convincing, remembering the mock battle from earlier in the year, where one of her classmates, Caspar, was left with a broken arm following a strike from Dimitri. 

"How will you be doing this?" Petra continued. She had trained many times, and never had to do this before, although admittedly if anybody was likely to have caused any damage, it would be Thunder Catherine.

Catherine felt sweat start to build on her forehead, knowing her next request may push things to far. 

"Well, to see if you are hurt, I need to be able to see... you." She said awkwardly.

"Oh, I have understanding!" replied Petra cheerily, as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Once again, Catherine felt completely out of her element. She was alone with a student who was undressing.

Petra quickly removed her shirt, before doing the same with her boots, and pulling her skirt down to her ankles before stepping out of it, leaving her in a matching black bra and panties.

"Is this being okay?" asked the foreign princess.

Catherine felt a lump form in her throat as she struggled to get words out. Petra looked outstanding, her slender figure and dark skin was the definition of beauty.

"Y-y-ahem... yes... that's good." she stammered, as she felt her cheeks burn. 

The knight walked over to the student and began inspecting her for any bruises. She checked everywhere, running her hands over her body, feeling for Petra's reaction. A particular bruise on the side of her stomach seemed to be causing her to wince, and right arm had deep mark. There were a few others for sure, but nothing that should cause any major concern. She ran her hand down the side of Petra's torso whilst standing behind her, reaching to her stomach and hearing Petra gasp slightly as she pressed on the bruise, before stepping back.

"Well, you've certainly taken some hits, but nothing more than bruises it looks like. Is everything else feeling okay?" Catherine asked, the princess of Brigid turning to face her.

"Well.. I do have great aching in my legs..." Petra responded. Catherine had no idea whether or not this was true, but there was now an opportunity on a plate for her.

"Lay down, I bet I can help with that." Catherine said, signalling to the bed, as the petite girl lay on her stomach.

Catherine sat herself at the foot of the bed, and admired the sight in front of her. slowly, she raised one of Petra's legs, placing it in her lap, and began to slowly rub the sole of her foot, as Petra let out a deep sigh. 

"I have gratitude, this is feeling nice." The young girl said, barely letting the words slip out of her mouth.

"No problem!" came Catherine's reply, perhaps a little to eager. 

She slowly began to work her massage up the girls leg, moving from foot, to calf, to thigh, making sure to spend as much time as she could away with on each section, not wanting to waste a second of this. Catherine had no idea what had came over her, this feeling for her was... completely new.

Almost without thinking, she moved her hand further up, clearly and unarguably grabbing Petra's bare ass, causing her to let out a gasp.

"Shit, sorry!" Exclaimed the knight, worried that she may have taken things too far. Fortunately, Petra silenced her worries.

"No, I was just not expecting. Please, continue" She said.

Catherine didn't know what 'Continue' meant here... Continue grabbing her ass? Well, she wasn't going to complain, and carried on her improvised massage on the girls butt, earning many small sighs, and what could be heard as moans, from the swordstress.

After a couple of minutes, Catherine grew bold, and wanted to try pushing things a little further. Taking a single finger, and running it straight over the centre of the girls panties, running over her asshole, and stopping at the base of her most delicate area.

"W-what are you doing?" Inquired the princess. Nobody had ever touched her there before, but it was not a bad feeling.

"Just trying to help you relax, does it feel good?" Asked Catherine hopefully.

"Mhm, It is feeling good." She replied. "Please, keep going."

The way she said that was almost like she was begging her to carry on. Catherine once again ran her finger down, doing the same motion, going slight closer to the girls vagina. After doing this twice more, she made her next request.

"Can you roll over for me?" Catherine asked. Her request was answered as Petra did as she was asked wordlessly.

Now came the real moment of truth. She placed her finger just below the girls navel, and ran it down, briefly stopping at the top of the girls most sensitive area, before continuing, brushing straight down the centre of it. Petra let out a deep, long moan as she did this, and opened her eyes. 

Catherine expected more questions to come out of the girls mouth, but she was left surprised by what she heard.

"More... Please..." Sighed Petra.

Catherine didn't need to be told twice, and repeated the motion twice more, the final time, she began to feel a dampness on the girls panties, at which point she spoke again..

"Perhaps... You could be removing... them." She sighed.

Once again, Catherine required no further instruction, quickly pulling at her panties and getting them down to her knees, revealing the princess' pussy. Surprisingly to Catherine, she was completely shaved. Catherine was overwhelmed, there was so much that she wanted to do. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop." She said, earning a nod from Petra.

She leaned forward, rotating her body so that she was now laying in-between Petra's legs. Slowly, she brought her mouth to the teen's sacred entrance.

"Wait... Nobody has ever... been going there before." Stuttered Petra. "Don't stop. I am just wanting you to know."

This wasn't really a surprise to Catherine, but it just made her all the more desperate to continue.

Slowly, she began to lick at the outside of Petra's tight hole, as the young Brigid student moaned constantly. 

Feeling more ambitious, Catherine decided to probe deeper, entering her pussy with her tongues. The moans from Petra only intensified as a result, as Catherine could feel her insides starting to quiver on her tongue. Catherine could feel the girl start to stir, and decided to keep her waiting, pulling her head back, turning slightly to the side, and lightly biting her thigh, leaving a bright red hickey.

This is when Petra did something that surprised them both. Reaching down, she grabbed Catherine by the hair, and pulled her face back over to her pussy. The knight was flooded with feelings, nobody had ever been so dominant with her, but Petra showed no fear of her strength, and treated her as an equal. 

Obliging the clear wishes of the girl, Catherine got back to work, this time focussing on the girls clit. The second she touched it with her tongue, she felt Petra's entire body buckle. This was something like which the girl had never felt before, and every flick of her tongue made her tremble.

Wanting to intensify this further, she brought her hand up to Petra's entrance, and, quickly, without warning, slipped 2 fingers inside of her. The moan Petra let out was the best yet, and Catherine could hear her panting for breath with every thrust of her fingers inside of her, as her tongue continued to worship her clit.

It only took seconds of this before Petra began to let some words slip out between the moans and sighs.

"I'm... I-I'm going to..." Petra moaned.

"Do it." Catherine commanded, and that was all it took.

Petra's entire body shook as for the first time, somebody else had brought her to orgasm, her juices coating Catherine's fingers that were inside of her. She let out a sigh that felt like it lasted a lifetime, until she eventually opened her eyes and looked at the woman who had made her feel that way.

"I... I have gratitude." She sighed, getting a giggle from Catherine. 

"You're welcome." She responded, looking at the beauty in front of her. "I imagine your pretty tired?"

Petra nodded. Not surprising, really, between the training, and well... that.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you to get some rest." Catherine said, putting her armour back on.

"Will we be doing this again?" Petra asked.

"If that is what you want..." Catherine responded.

"I would be liking that." Replied Petra with a smile.


End file.
